Hermosa Fantasía
by Deftonsita
Summary: [RenxHoro ShonenAi] Lo que inicio como un simple sueño, se convirtio en algo tangible para el. La obsecion de tenerlo a su lado lo hizo querer olvidar la realidad. Ren Tao vive despues de todo, en una hermosa fantasía.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hermosa Fantasía - Capitulo 1**

* * *

Esperabas cada noche para volverlo a ver.

Con solo recostarte en tu cama y sumirte en un profundo sueño lo tenias junto a ti y pronto tu vida se convirtió en solo eso, un sueño del cual no deseabas despertar jamás, por que en el, siempre estaba junto a ti, con su suave voz acariciando tus oídos, el tacto de sus manos sobre tu piel y sus labios sobre los tuyos, robándote en aliento, dejándote con deseos de mas y sin poder saciarte nunca. O al menos eso era algo que siempre imaginabas; pues en verdad, nunca ocurrió. Con solo mirarlo era algo que en verdad deseabas.

Había sido algo extraño la primera vez que estuviste en ese paisaje totalmente desconocido para ti. Una espesa neblina proveniente del rió frente a ti, levantándose en la fría noche gris, tan solo ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna la cual era reflejada en el agua, dándole un color plateado.

Creíste estar solo en ese lugar, era tu mundo y sabias que estaba fuera de la realidad, este lugar era tu mundo, uno que solo se abría para ti, pero de alguna forma alguien había logrado introducirse en el.

Ligeros pasos fueron los que te hicieron levantar la vista del agua, estabas sentado en tu lecho de tierra y hojas secas de los gigantescos árboles que te protegían de la maldad del mundo exterior, de aquel mundo al cual ya no querías pertenecer.

Ahí, al otro lado del agua de pie, descalzo y solo cubierto con una ligera bata de algodón blanco que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas fue donde lo viste por primera vez.

La luna ya no iluminaba al rió, si no que pareciera que su atención había sido directamente dirigida hacia el y lo acariciaba con suma gentileza y pareciera apreciarlo ya que incluso lo hacia ver mas angelical de lo que ya era, agraciándolo con un aura de suma calma a su alrededor y eso fue lo que lleno de calor a tu congelado corazón.

Te diste cuenta de que había algo bueno en ese lugar que creíste solo tuyo y las noches que le siguieron a esta continuaste admirándolo, inseguro de poder hablar con el, pues su vista nunca se poso sobre ti, le eras indiferente y eso era algo que nunca te había pasado, la gente siempre se sentía atraída a ti, tus ojos dorados arrancaban distintas reacciones de la gente que te veía, pero el… el era diferente.

Y lo notabas desde el lugar en el que siempre lo observabas y el, solo admiraba las cosas a tu alrededor pero nunca a ti.

Hasta que un día, en el cual esperabas aun con mas ansias la hora de dormir, regresaste a ese mismo sueño y esta vez fue diferente.

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños¿Sabes? – hablaste con una voz temblorosa e insegura, algo nuevo para ti - ¿No me vas a felicitar? – preguntaste con un dejo de esperanza después de un tiempo en el que el simplemente se mantuvo silencioso.

En realidad, no esperabas que te respondiera, pero lo hizo y de alguna manera tu corazón salto dio un salto de… alegría; si, eso era.

- No puedo acercarme a ti, hay un rió entre nosotros¿Que no lo vez? – si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona hubieses pensado que se mofaba de ti y te habrías enojado, pero no, el era diferente y sabias que esa no era su intención.

Su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo y relajada como el viento, musica para tus oídos.

- Entonces, yo iré hacia a ti – diste un paso acercándote a la orilla, cuando sus ojos se posaron en ti, eran azules, como el cielo en primavera, iluminado por el brillante sol, pero profundos como la noche plagada de estrellas.

- No puedes acercarte a mi; ese mar de plata – dijo, mientras señalaba el agua – es malo, te tragara.

- Este es mi sueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera en el, incluso volar para llegar hasta a ti.

Soltó una pequeña risa, mientras se cubría la boca con el dorso de su blanca mano, diste un paso hacia delante y entonces el dejo de reír, tus pies tocaron el agua y un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo.

Pero no supiste mas… pues en ese momento despertaste.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Increible lo que enojarme con mis padres puede hacer: lograr que mis emociones parescan una montaña rusa y que mis ideas vuelen, mandando al diablo mi bloqueo de escritor una vez mas :D, al igual que la voz de mi Junsu con Beautiful Thing.

No teman lectores mios (que prepotente me leoo D:! haha xD) este fic ya esta terminado. Contara con unos cuantos capitulos mas; se suponia que seria un one shot pero ps bueno, aqui tienen el primer capitulo, que si les gusta, pueden expresarlo con un review :D!!!

**안녕!!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hermosa Fantasía - Capitulo 2**

* * *

_Soltó una pequeña risa, mientras se cubría la boca con el dorso de su blanca mano, diste un paso hacia delante y entonces el dejo de reír, tus pies tocaron el agua y un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo._

_Pero no supiste mas… pues en ese momento despertaste._

Tu día comenzaba fatídicamente a las 7 de la mañana; trabajabas en una firma de abogados, eras uno de ellos, de los grandes, pero tu situación actual tenía a todos en la expectación de que un día ya no dieras para más.

El trabajo había era demasiado, el estrés estaba acabando contigo hasta que la presión alta dio la señal de alarma de que debías de sosegar la marcha.

Le contaste a tu medico que no podías dormir bien, la frustración de los asuntos personales te agobiaba, al igual que tu trabajo, no podías continuar de esa manera y por ello, además de unas vacaciones tu doctor te recomendó pastillas para dormir, "no son adictivas" te había asegurado el, pero al empezar a tomarlas empezaste a tener ese sueño y fue cuando lo conociste y esas pastillas se convirtieron en adictivas.

Soñabas despierto, pero no con lo que deseabas, en plena junta te tenían prácticamente que gritar tu nombre para que pusieras atención; a lo que siempre decías "si… entendí, te estaba escuchando", para después preguntarle a Tamao, tu secretaria que siempre estaba presente, que era lo que habían dicho en el meeting.

Llegaste esa tarde a tu departamento, inmenso y con una decoración minimalista en blanco y negro, un gran ventanal dejando entrar la luz y mostrando los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad; y lo primero que hiciste después de comer algo fue tomar esas pastillas que te llevaban hacia el.

Y siempre lo conseguías; el mismo panorama se mostraba ante ti y el, angelicalmente como siempre al otro lado del rió pareciera esperarte.

Tus pies seguían en el agua, tal y como la última vez. Alzaste la mirada para ver la suya que te miraba ansiosamente, te llamaba a su lado y tu deseabas llegar a el.

Y por ello te adentraste aun mas en las frías aguas, que más bien era algo espeso, una sensación muy lejana al agua.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijiste en una voz tan queda que pareciera que mas bien la pregunta te la hacías a ti mismo mientras levantabas tu mano, ese liquido tan extraño fluyendo a través de tus dedos.

- Esto – te contesto mientras su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente; no te miraba, pareciera estar totalmente decepcionado de algo o triste, no podías decidir que era esa expresión – es la realidad que nos separa a ti y a mi.

- ¿Realidad?, esto es un sueño, no existe la realidad aquí. – seguías caminando, pero mientras lo hacías te hundías cada vez mas.

- ¡Regresa a la orilla¡No vengas! – grito desesperadamente, alzando sus manos como para poder alejarte.

Pero tu continuaste y cuando el se dio cuenta rompió en llanto, haciendo que en la boca de tu estomago se formara un nudo, te dolía verlo así.

- No te conviertas en alguien como yo; deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo, te lastimas a ti mismo de esa manera, no tomes mas de esas _cosas_ – "cosas…" pareciera que hubiera escupido la palabra, como si le afectara, incluso referirse a eso, aunque no fuera por su nombre.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntaste sin entender del todo.

- ¡Yo era como tu! – te señalo, pero no te volteaba a ver, su mano derecha cubría su rostro el cual estaba húmedo por las lagrimas – tenia éxito, una vida grandiosa, pero me hice adicto a eso y no pude dejarlo nunca; ahora estoy aquí, estoy atrapado y no puedo salir, estoy maldecido y todo por culpa de esas cosas; pero principalmente por el… - esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, tan quedamente que te sorprendiste siquiera de poder escucharlo.

Pero eso, en vez de hacerte desistir de tus intenciones te hicieron continuar; deseabas llegar a el a toda costa

- ¡Que no sigas eh dicho! – grito fuertemente y en ese instante sentiste como si un hilo fuera tirado de tu ombligo y te jalara hacia un lugar.

Regresaste a la realidad de golpe, en tu habitación, solo, las sabanas revueltas y la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar.

El te había sacado de tu propio sueño; pero ya no era tuyo.

Si no de los dos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Er... bueno, pensaba actualizar el dia de mañana pero ps aqui tienen xD, gracias por los reviews:3!!. Por cierto, les advierto que esta historia es puro crack lol, pero es bueno saber que algunas personas les gusta eso.

**안녕!!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hermosa Fantasía - Capitulo 3**

* * *

_- ¡Que no sigas eh dicho! – grito fuertemente y en ese instante sentiste como si un hilo fuera tirado de tu ombligo y te jalara hacia un lugar._

_Despertaste de golpe, en tu habitación, solo, las sabanas revueltas y la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar._

_El te había sacado de tu propio sueño; pero ya no era tuyo._

_Si no de los dos._

"Yo era como tu…", era lo que seguia haciendo eco en tu mente a la mañana siguiente.

Habías tratado de volver a soñar con el y en cambio, esa fue la primera noche en la que no lo volviste a soñar.

Seguías con esa frase en tu mente y te dio una idea.

Llamaste a Tamao, le pediste que buscara a Yho Asakura, el mejor dibujante de retratos hablados que trabajaba en el juzgado.

Esa misma tarde llego a tu oficina, papel y lápiz en mano hiciste que se sentara frente a ti y lo empezaste a describir. Yho te hacia las típicas preguntas¿Cómo es su nariz, su boca, mejillas, cabello? Y todo eso.

Lentamente esa persona fue cobrando vida fuera de tu mente y paso a ser plasmado por el artista en un papel.

Al terminarlo te lo mostró y te quedaste estupefacto; era el, era el mismo.

Contrataste a un investigador privado; el mejor de todos: Lyserg Diethel. Hiciste que lo buscara prácticamente por cielo mar y tierra y este, literalmente lo hizo, pues ese era su trabajo y no por nada le estabas pagando una gran cantidad de dinero.

Los días pasaron y después estos se hicieron meses y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, hasta que paso un año. Durante ese tiempo no volviste a soñar con el; al principio te estabas volviendo prácticamente loco; si es que no lo estabas ya, después de todo, contratar al mejor investigador privado simplemente para buscar a una persona que solo conocías en tu sueño y que quien sabe si era real tal vez era estar ya trastornado.

Pero después, todo volvió a la normalidad, los sueños se habían acabado, dejando paso a descansos bien merecidos, el estrés se había ido y tu atención ya no estaba en las nubes, si no en tu vida; la de verdad, no la que tu mismo creabas en tu mente, en tus _sueños_.

Regresaste a ser el mismo de siempre y todos estaban felices y siempre te decían: "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta".

Pero tu nunca te fuiste; en verdad no sentías eso, pero los demás si y ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta de que vivir en una fantasía casi había acabado con tu vida y fue en ese momento en el que decidiste llamar a Diethel; para despedirlo, para decirle que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios, habías desistido en esa ardua búsqueda que por casi un año no había dado frutos y que al parecer no los daría nunca.

Pero el celular de ese desgraciado estaba fuera de servicio, apagado, cortado, fuera del área, lo que tu quieras y en vez de volver a llamar decidiste ir a dormir, a darte el descanso que bien te merecías.

Y cuando sentiste la tierra bajo tus pies desnudos y alzaste la mirada, lo volviste a ver; el estaba frente a ti, no al otro lado del "rió" si no que esta vez estaba_ junto _a ti.

Una gran sonrisa surcaba sus hermosos labios; sus ojos azules te miraban; estaban radiantes, ya no era la luna los que los iluminaban; si no un hermoso brillo: felicidad.

Y entonces se tiro a tus brazos, rodeando tu cuello con los suyos, haciéndote casi perder el equilibrio.

Su suave aliento rozo tu oreja, mientras que en su dulce voz te decía al oído abrazándote aun más fuerte:

- ¿Puedo amarte?

Y de nueva cuenta despertaste, esta vez el sonido del teléfono era el que te despertaba.

Turbado, fuera de ti lo tomaste en tus manos y con una voz rasposa contestaste.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y EL CRACK SE ACABA!! hell yeah!! apuesto que por el final querran aventarme con lo primero que tengan enfrente... si son hotties asiaticos genial para mi 8D BRING THEM ON! wee. Pero si son buenos conmigo tal vez haga una secuela one-shot y... ultimamente me siento con ganas de escribir lemmon un threesome seria genial btw 8D y ya que mi cumple ya paso alguien deveria de regalarme uno D:! un HaoxRenxHoro y como me encanta poner a Horo de damisela en peligro el tiene que ser el uke! WEE!!! quien seria lo suficiente bondados para hacerlo:3 plz??. 

Por cierto que me di cuenta de que este es el primer fic que escribo que termino tiene nombre en español... asco yo... hahaha xD. Y creeo que ya me estoy desenvolviendo mas en esto de las notas finales, pero imagino que les aburro y ademas no les interesa mi vida, para eso tengo mi LJ haha asi que hasta aqui la dejo.

BTW: Gracias por los reviews:3!! i luv ya all too 3. Y Harudal owns my soul.

Ahora si.

**안녕!!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hermosa Fantasía - Capitulo 4**

_

* * *

_

_Y entonces se tiro a tus brazos, rodeando tu cuello con los suyos, haciéndote casi perder el equilibrio._

_Su suave aliento rozo tu oreja, mientras que en su dulce voz te decía al oído abrazándote aun más fuerte:_

_- ¿Puedo amarte?_

_Y de nueva cuenta despertaste de golpe, esta vez el sonido del teléfono era el que te despertaba._

_Turbado, fuera de ti lo tomaste en tus manos y con una voz rasposa contestaste._

- ¡Eureka! – la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea sonaba alegre; pero no la reconocías, seguramente era alguien haciendo una broma; una malísima broma a las… miraste tu reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana, solo habías dormido dos horas - señor Tao – pero resulto que al parecer el bromista te conocía.

- ¿Quien habla¿Quién eres? – te estabas enojando.

- ¡Oh!, disculpe señor Tao; olvidaba que en Nueva York apenas son las 4 de la mañana, pero pensé que le gustaría que le dijera que eh encontrado a su dibujo.

Frunciste el ceño¿dibujo?, de que hablaba esta persona y primero que nada… ¿Quién diablos era?

Un silencio de casi un minuto le siguió a eso y al parecer la persona se dio cuenta de que no tenías idea de quien hablaba.

- Soy Lyserg Diethel; el investigador que contrato para buscar a la persona del retrato hablado.

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos, recordaste tu sueño, habías vuelto a verlo y tu corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, te acomodaste en la cama, sentándote y después poniéndote de pie; Lyserg te tenía en ascuas, sin decirte lo que había encontrado.

- Lo eh encontrado, señor.

Carraspeaste un poco, no podías creer lo que estabas escuchando. ¡Eso significaba que el era real!

Otro largo silencio se apodero de la línea, no sabias que decir, estabas tan asombrado.

- ¿Dónde estas? – preguntaste de manera un tanto desesperada, a lo que Diethel respondió con una risa ligera.

- No me lo va a creer, señor Tao… - hizo una pausa, soltando un suspiro, algo lo divertía – estoy en Japón, señor.

- ¡Japón! – diste una vuelta en seco mirando hacia la ventana de tu recamara¿Hasta allá había llegado la búsqueda?, si que este hombre se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo.

- En Hokkaido, para ser mas exactos, la isla mas…

- Si, si, se donde esta Hokkaido – lo cortaste antes de que terminara – Estaré allá lo mas rápido que pueda; llámame mañana a mi celular.

- Pero señor, tengo algo importante que decir…- no escuchaste mas, por que colgaste en ese preciso momento colgaste.

Tocaste rápidamente las teclas del teléfono de tu secretaria, Tamao, no importándote la hora. Ella contesto después de varios tonos, con una voz adormilada.

- Necesito que me consigas un avion para Japón lo mas rápido que puedas, cancela todas mis citas y di en el buffet que tuve que salir a China por asuntos personales.

- ¿Japón, China, asuntos personales? – repitió ella, al parecer apenas y había podido entender tus palabras y tuviste que repetirlo todo nuevamente.

En cuanto colgaste te diste una rápida ducha, para después preparar tus maletas una hora después tu secretaria volvió a llamar.

El vuelo saldría a las 8 de la mañana y un taxi pasaría por ti en media hora.

Y así, tal y como le habías dicho al detective, llegaste a Japón, la tierra del sol naciente; para después dirigirte a Hokkaido.

Y una vez ahí, a eso de las 4 de la tarde del dia siguiente recibiste una llamada de Diethel. Se encontrarían en un café y de ahí te llevaría a conocer a esa persona.

La persona de tus sueños.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Solo tengo una cosa que decir...

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Sad.Whisper !!!

Te dije que si me acordaria :D

Ah! y un cap mas y esto se termina... y el ultimo es largo en comparacion a los demas xD (aunque eso sigue siendo corto).

Y ya dije mas de lo que tenia que decir... oh well!!

Gracias por los Reviewss :D

**안녕!!**


	5. Capitulo 5

Lo prometido es deuda y como Sad.Whisper ya saldo la suya, ahora me toca a mi. Asi que aqui esta el ultimo capitulo :3.

**Hermosa Fantasía - Capitulo 5**

* * *

_El vuelo saldría a las 8 de la mañana y un taxi pasaría por ti en media hora._

_Y así, tal y como le habías dicho al detective, llegaste a Japón, la tierra del sol naciente; para después dirigirte a Hokkaido._

_Y una vez ahí, a eso de las 4 de la tarde recibiste una llamada de Diethel. Se encontrarían en un café y de ahí te llevaría a conocer a esa persona._

_La persona de tus sueños._

Las manos te temblaban, las sentías sudorosas, una y otra vez pasabas las manos por tu cabello violáceo, hasta que por fin, vestido con una chaqueta color caqui, muy al estilo de los detectives en las películas lo viste llegar y te pusiste de pie para que te notara, empujando con tus rodillas la pequeña silla que habías ocupado.

El te dirigió una sonrisa y camino hacia a ti, sentándose en la silla vacía de tu lado derecho.

Una camarera vestida con un bonito delantal blanco se acerco y el, al igual que tu ordeno un café y al momento de que se lo trajeron, lo preparo, dos de azúcar y un poco de crema, dio el primer sorbo y te miro.

- La cosa es esta señor Tao. Inicie buscándolo en Nueva York, pensé que usted lo había visto por algún lado en la ciudad, pero descubrí que no, fui al barrio chino, hable con distintas personas de origen asiático; hasta que un señor anciano, un japonés me dijo algo que me llamo la atención: "Ese joven parece ainu".

- ¿Ainu? – Saboreaste la palabra en tus labios, jamás la habías escuchado – por favor ahórrese todo eso y valla al grano, no viaje desde otro continente solo para aprender una palabra nueva.

- A eso voy, por favor no se desespere – hizo una pausa, en la cual volvió a tomar otro sorbo de café, el cual al parecer le faltaba algo de crema, pues le puso mas – Los ainus son una raza que vive en armonía con la naturaleza, se podría decir que son los aborígenes del Japón y son originarios de esta área: Hokkaido. Ya no quedan muchos que sean de sangre pura.

Diethel hablaba de estas personas como si fueran cría de perros y no seres humanos, algo que no te agrado mucho, pero decidiste no hacerle preguntas para llegar más rápidamente al meollo del asunto.

- Estuve buscando por toda la isla por estos últimos 4 meses hasta que ya más adentrado en las tierras ainus un anciano me dijo que lo conocía. Al parecer el es ainu de sangre pura, pero de abolengo.

- Su nombre; ¿como se llama¿lo sabes?

- Será mejor que lo lleve con el.

Ante esto tu corazón dio un brinco, te alegraste y Lyserg se dio cuenta de esto. Una vez de haber pagado la cuenta salieron del lugar, subiéndose en el auto rentado y dirigiéndose después a una calle principal la cual era bastante transitada; grandes edificios flanqueaban cada lado de la acera, pero después de varias vueltas viste un gran edificio blanco.

"Clínica Usui" se leía en grandes letras doradas.

Bajaron del coche, miraste de frente el edificio imponente, el eco de una sirena sonando en tus oídos y el jalón en tu manga te hizo regresar del transe en el que te encontraste por unos segundos, Lyserg Diethel te dirigió hacia la entrada que se abrió cuando apenas y se acercaban.

Blancas paredes te rodeaban ahora, solo se escuchaban los tacones de las enfermeras y el murmullo de las voces era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Diethel se alejo, yéndose a parar frente a una enfermera que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Después de que intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras el peliverde volteo hacia a ti, haciéndote un ademán de que lo siguieras.

Doblaron por uno de los pasillos y subieron al elevador y una vez ahí te contó todo.

Su nombre, era Horokeu Usui, pero las personas allegadas a el le llamaban Horo Horo a manera de cariño, pero para ti sonó mas como Hoto Hoto y de no ser por la expectación que sentías te hubieras reído, pero no, estabas ansioso.

- Usui… ¿No es ese el…?

- ¿El nombre de la clínica? – Termino por ti, a lo cual tu asentiste – es de su familia, es un niño rico.

- ¿Niño?

- Tiene 21 años de edad, señor Tao – 21… tu tenias 24, eras solo tres años mayor que el.

Después de eso siguió diciéndote todo lo que había descubierto. Al ser de una de las familias mas influyentes del pais llevaba sobre si una carga muy pesada, su apellido. Cayo en la depresión, no podía dormir, era alguien estresado, eh inicio a tomar pastillas… _pastillas para dormir_.

Y entonces recordaste sus palabras "Yo era como tu…"

El sabía convertido en un adicto. Y poco antes de cumplir los 20 años había caído en coma a causa de una sobredosis, estaba postrado en una cama por un año ya. Un mes después de que tu sueño continúo había iniciado.

El elevador se detuvo en el último piso y al abrirse las puertas una muchacha de unos 19 años estaba frente a ti. Tenia el cabello de un azul cielo y al levantar lentamente la vista te diste cuenta de que tenia los ojos igual que el… igual que Horokeu.

Te quedaste absorto viéndola y cuando ella dio un paso dentro del elevador, Diethel jalo de tu manga para salir de este y dejarle el espacio a la joven.

Incluso después de que las puertas se cerraron, tú seguías mirándolas, como si ella aun estuviera frente a ti.

- Ella es Pilita Usui, hermana de Horokeu – dijo, llamando así tu atención y prácticamente te arrastro hasta llegar a una puerta de color azul que contrastaba con el blanco del lugar; era la habitación 509.

Con los nudillos, Lyserg toco ligeramente dos veces y al no recibir respuesta abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Lo primero que viste fue una pequeña salita, y al entrar te diste cuenta de que más que un cuarto de hospital el lugar parecía como una casa. Miraste absorto a tu alrededor.

- Es igual que su cuarto en la mansión de los Usui. – dijo interrumpiendo tus pensamientos.

Y entonces, al voltear hacia tu derecha viste una gran puerta de roble tallada exquisitamente, con trabajosos relieves que creaban formas tribales.

- El, - dijo señalando dicha puerta – esta ahí, en su cama.

Y con inseguros pasos te dirigiste a ella, tu mano temblorosa se poso en el pomo y lentamente la abriste.

Y lo que había adentro te robo el aliento.

Un olor a flores inundaba el lugar y al percibirlo recordaste que ese era su olor en tu sueño, era el mismo con el que te levantabas.

Una cama bastante grande, con una cabecera con relieves parecidos a los de la entrada, se colocaban en medio de la habitación.

Y ahí, entre las sabanas blancas, estaba el.

Placidamente "dormido", su cabello azulado cayendo ligeramente sobre su frente y al acercarte después de un rato de indecisión, los acariciaste suavemente; no creyendo que la sensación fuera real.

La caricia, con el dorso de tu mano, que inicio en su frente, siguió un camino hasta su mejilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Su piel era tan suave como tú la habías imaginado. Y entonces recordaste lo ultimo que te dijo en tu sueño.

Te inclinaste ligeramente sobre el, colocando un ligero beso sobre sus labios rojos, colocando tu mano en su mejilla derecha y acercando tu boca a su oído le dijiste en un susurro:

- Si… si puedes amarme. Después de todo, - continuaste con un suspiro - yo ya te amo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Ok, ahora si pueden matarme si no les gusto (o no si quieren seguir leyendo mas D:!). Este es el primer fic multi-chapter que termino! zomg!! tratare de hacer lo mismo con los demas, especialmente con Dakishimete, pero al estar escrito en el pov de Ren y ya llevo tiempo sin escribirlo... xD, soo, ideas, anyone:D.

Gracias a todos los que estuvieron leyendo de principio a fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y las criticas constructivas xD, siempre nos hacen mejores. Y sin ustedes, lectores, una no es nada. Asi que muchas gracias otra vez :D.

**안녕!!**


End file.
